


Candystore

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Faked Suicide, Heathers AU, M/M, Murder, Underage Drinking, only in 1 chapter tho, sad kids, somehow fluff thrown in there, this is awful, you can read this even if you have no idea what heathers is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school. The ultimate hell, every teenager's demise. Sure, classes were bad enough on their own. But high school only seemed 10x worse when you really choose to look at the students around you. </p><p>-</p><p>You know, occasionally, I look around at these kids I've known practically all my life and ask myself one question- what happened? Really though, I just don't understand how people can go from perfectly kind young children to…<br/>“Freak! Loser! Hunchback!” <br/>That.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is an au based off the movie and musical heathers! it's still readable, even if you have no idea what heathers is. if youre super confused you could ask me, try the soundtrack or just look it up, so dont worry! enjoy!   
> bill will be introduced in chapter 2

High school. The ultimate hell, every teenager's demise. Sure, classes were bad enough on their own. But high school only seemed 10x worse when you really choose to look at the students around you.   
You know, occasionally, I look around at these kids I've known practically all my life and ask myself one question- what happened? Really though, I just don't understand how people can go from perfectly kind young children to…  
“Freak! Loser! Hunchback!”   
That.   
They used to be so young and happy, napping and laughing. But then, they got older. He guess that was the trigger? Welcome to his school, though it's kind of more like the thunder dome.  
“Augh!” Dipper scowled, accidentally bumping into some passing student, causing them to stumble backwards.   
“Oh- oh man, I'm sorry. Are you okay?” Dipper apologised, shifting nervously.   
“Ew, oh my god! Get away, nerd!” The student yelled, pulling a disgusted expression before running off. Honestly at this point, Dipper was just holding his breath and counting the days- they'd all graduate soon. College was gonna be paradise! If he wasn't dead by June, that is. Sure, things were crappy now. But hey! If everyone changed back then- surely they could change again? Things could be beautiful, maybe? Unlikely. God, he just wanted to burn this entire dump sometimes. It was really tempting, honestly. He sighed, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder, grumbling under his breath. Hopefully things would be better when his diploma came, that'd totally make it all worth it right? Hey, he could just completely blow this dumbass town! That would be paradise. A large crashing sound resounded within the halls, causing several heads to turn, only to hurriedly turn away and keep walking. As per usual, it was one of the quarterbacks ramming some freshman into the lockers. It'd probably leave a fairly large dent. Said quarterback was named Gideon Gleeful, a menace, truly. He was arrogant and the smartest guy on the football team. Kind of like being the fastest snail. The thought made Dipper snort, imagining Gideon as a snail.  
“What'd you say to me, dickhead?” Demanded Gideon, holding the poor freshman up by his collar and pushing his head into the lockers.   
“N-Nothing! Please, please just let me go!” The freshman cried, writhing around in his grasp. Gideon just spat in his face, practically throwing him to the ground.   
“You're gonna die today at 3pm! Watch it, ya piece of cock!” Gideon snarled, finally walking away from the trembling freshman. So, today was essentially like any other day at Gravity Falls High.   
“Dipper, wait up!” Yelled a familiar voice, followed by footsteps running towards him. Grenda. His   
best friend since...well, kindergarten, really.  
“Hey, Martha!” He greeted, smiling at the girl who then grinned back. “We still on for movie night this Friday?” He asked, thinking about the plans they'd made. Grenda would choose the movie, Dipper would bring the snacks. They did this every Friday, but it was still special to Dipper.   
“Wha? Of course! You got the popcorn covered?” Grenda asked, grinning.   
“Yeah, totally! What'd you rent? Wait- let me guess… twilight? Again?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow at Grenda. She quite frequently rented said movie, her only excuse being 'I'm a sucker for a happy ending!'.   
“Well, you guessed it… I must have the entire thing memorised by now, it's just so good.”  
“Ah, sure… totally.” Dipper agreed, sighing. He didn't really agree, but just let the matter go.   
They both chattered animatedly, entering the cafeteria. As usual, it was a mess of bullies cornering the weak, girls glaring at each other and disgusting food. They took their usual seat at the side, Dipper rubbing his eyes tiredly.   
“God, I hate how vicious this place is.” He commented, watching everyone else in the room bicker and swear at each other.   
“Yeah, me too. I'm so jealous of everyone who just gets to avoid it.” Grenda commented, sighing. Obviously I knew who she was talking about. That would be Pacifica and her two minions, Mabel and Candy. They floated above it all, really. Just stood and watched from fort mega bitch. First, there was Mabel Pines. His sister, twin to be exact. Though they were absolute opposites, it was like Mabel had absorbed all the fame. She was bouncy and bright, and probably didn't even agree with half of the things Pacifica's squad did. She just liked to bask in the popularity, really. Then there was Candy. No real noticeable personality, though her dad was loaded. Rumours say her mom paid for implants. Then, there was Pacifica Northwest the almighty. What a mythic bitch.   
“Oh gosh, Pacifica, I'm so sorry!”   
“I'm awful sorry, Pacifica!”  
“Oh no, let me get out of your way, Pacifi-”  
“Shut UP will you? God, you're all so annoying.” Hissed Pacifica, leading Mabel and Candy through the now parted crowd.   
Then, the bell went. Pacifica's lot were granted free leave, then the writhing mass of hurrying students began. As much as he hated them, Dipper would still give anything to be like them. He was just tired of being harassed, really. He noticed them cut off down a separate hallway, frowning. That wasn't their class. After debating with himself for a moment, he decided to follow, maybe try work his way in. Might as well try, right? He was pretty good with forgery, maybe that could get him somewhere. The trio were gathered at one of the school's large windows, laughing with no real intention of going to class. Dipper heard the telltale clip-clop of a teacher's heels, seemingly unnoticed by the trio. This was his chance. Stopping behind a locker, scrawling out a hurried yet convincing hall pass, he stood by the trio. They were about 5 metres away from him, and had noticed the approaching teacher now.   
“Pacifica, Candy and Mabel. Are your ears deafened some how by your earth sized egos? Did you not notice the bell go off? You're late.” The teacher remarked, crossing her arms. Both Mabel and Candy looked at Pacifica, who didn't seem to have a response. Now was his chance.   
“Hey, actually! Ms.Pyronica? We're out on a hall pass...uh, year book committee...” He mumbled, handing over the note for her inspection. Narrowing her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh, she handed it back, scowling.   
“Alright, fine. Just hurry up and get where you need to be!” She scolded, walking off. Pacifica then snatched the forged note off of Dipper, inspecting it for herself.   
“Wow! This is some excellent forgery. Who are you exactly?” She asked, sticking her pointed nose up at him, her cold, blue eyes scanning him.   
“Uh, well- I'm Dipper. I have a request of you three.” He stated, gathering his little confidence and scrunching his hands into nerve induced fists.   
“A request…? Go on.” Pacifica answered, eyes narrowing. Up close, her eyelashes almost looked real. Too bad they weren't.   
“Well- just… just let me sit at your lunch table, just once! Then, if people think you tolerate me, they'll fuck off and leave me alone! Though, before you respond, may I mention that I can also forge signatures, prescriptions, early leave notes and report cards.” He answered nervously, listing off his abilities. After a couple snickers from Candy and Pacifica (followed by an uncomfortable laugh from Mabel), Pacifica nodded.  
“Fair enough. Deal. Actually we might just keep you around after that- I mean, for a greasy nobody such as yourself, you do have good bone structure and a symmetrical face. That's very important. With a new outfit and tamed hair, this could be beautiful!” Pacifica concluded, circling a very nervous Dipper.   
That's where it started- the large mess that was Dipper's senior year of high school. He'd hoped that his new status would possibly land him a relationship, but nothing like the relationship he'd actually gotten out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally this is so boring atm i know please stay with me the plot picks up soon i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa here we have bill introduced! enjoy!

It'd been two weeks and honestly? Dipper had never loved school more. The Pacifica trio had accepted him in, given him new clothing (a royal blue blazer to match their red, yellow and green ones plus some plain jeans), a new reputation and popularity. Now he too, just floated above it all. He hadn't been harassed once during these two weeks and nerds stood and stared as he strutted past with Pacifica, Mabel and Candy. Life was pretty beautiful for him right now. Though he'd had Pacifica on his ass a couple times, she seemed to tolerate him. Currently, the 4 were sat at their honorary lunch table, Mabel painting her nails a bright pink and Candy reading some Moby-Dick copy. 

“Hello, earth to Dipper? Hello? Jesus, you act like you're on weed half the time, you're so fucking spacey. Anyway, as I was saying, have you seen the new kid? I'll assume you haven't because you're an idiot. He's over there… oh, Gideon and… the other ugly one are approaching him. How fast do you think they'll clock him?” Pacifica asked, snickering as Gideon slammed his hands down onto the table in front of the kid. Upon noticing the kid, Dipper analysed him. Damn, he was...kinda hot. Maybe a little emo looking, with his whole dark colours only combo, but still hot. The kid had sandy blonde hair, vaguely wavy in some parts and tanned skin, patterned with an awful lot of freckles. He was just staring at Gideon, a serene expression.  
“He must have a death wish!” Candy commented, watching the kid return Gideon's threats with snarky comments and grins. She started laughing, only to receive a harsh 'shut it!' from Pacifica.  
They all watched the tense atmosphere between the two rise, listening in on the conversation.  
“Hey, doesn't this cafeteria have a no-emos rule? Why don't you go fuck off and write in your diary elsewhere?” Gideon snarled, grinning evilly at Bill.  
“Well, I don't know, they're open to assholes so I'd assume they're open to 'emos' too. Just in case you need clarification- I just called you an asshole. Get that through your thick head, big guy?” Bill retorted, smiling right back up at Gideon. Gideon turned a rather comedic shade of red before lunging at Bill over the table, only to miss. Bill had ducked, grabbing the nearest lunch tray and smacking Gideon with it right in the nose, then kneeing him in-between the legs. Gideon hissed, clutching onto the nearest table for support. Bill's ability to resist Gideon was impressive, considering his long, gangly limbs and willowy figure. The new kid laughed, watching Gideon stumble away dazedly, then flopping back into his chair.

Pacifica's voice brought dipper back to reality, followed by the snickering of his other friends.  
“Wow, Dipper. You might as well start throwing your boxers at him right here and now, you're practically drooling over him! You should go talk to him, right Mabel?” Pacifica laughed, turning to Mabel and waiting for a response.  
“Huh? Oh, totally! Go get em', bro!” She encouraged, laughing softly at his increasingly reddening face.  
“Oh my god, guys, please! I'll talk to him later, maybe. God I can't believe you all.” He groaned, earning a cruel snicker from Pacifica in response.  
“It's now or never, Dipper. You have 5 minutes until the bell. Go!” Candy snorted, tapping her watch and staring at Dipper.  
“I- oh, Jesus Christ, fine. I'll go. I hate you all.” He agreed, glaring at Candy and Pacifica before getting out of his seat and sliding into the one across from the new kid. 

“Uh, hi. I'm Dipper. Um, that- that was really cool, back there… how you beat the shit out of Gideon and stuff…” He mumbled, nervously fidgeting in the seat, the new kid staring at him, almost like he was scanning Dipper.  
“Well thanks, kid! It's a personal hobby of mine, beating the shit out of idiots.” The kid responded, grinning lazily and earning a snort from Dipper.  
“Y'know, actually… I didn't uh, catch your name…?” Dipper queried, trying to keep his breathing under control.  
“Oh? Well that's because I didn't throw it.” The new kid responded, laughing at his own sarcastic comment.  
“You know what I mean!” Dipper retorted, becoming flustered by his lack of conversational skills.  
“Yeah, I do. Greetings and salutations, Dipper. I'm Bill.”  
Huh, so his name was Bill. Well, at least he had a name to attach to the source of his current gay feelings now. He brushed the strange introduction aside, smiling at Bill.  
“Well, like I said. That was really cool. Uh, you yourself seem pretty cool, in fact…” Dipper trailed off, scratching his neck anxiously. He was fucked when it came to flirting.  
“Why, thank you.” Bill chuckled at Dipper's awkward aura and began to say something, only to be interrupted by the high pitched, deafening bell.  
“Well, see you around, Bill!” Dipper choked out, getting up from the uncomfortable plastic chair and making a run for it.


End file.
